


To Survive

by orphan_account



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: AU, Chizuru is taking fate in her own hands, F/M, Souji is enjoying every minute, or allmost, slight fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru decides that she simply will not stand for Souji dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves,  
> This is an adaption of my work with the same name from FF, from a few years back. It's also my only attempt at classy porn.

_‘Tuberculosis, tuberculosis, the word itself is terrible, on my tongue it tastes like acid. I must have stood there for days, months, decades. My limbs are stone and my heart has stopped beating. He, of course, acted as if it didn’t even bother him, perhaps it was even true. Okita Souji, my Souji, I never claimed to understand him, I only ever claimed to loved him. I did love him, I do still.’_

_“It’s not as bad as all that, why are you crying for my sake, Chizuru?”_

__

 

His lips caressed her shoulder, working his way up to her neck, not really kissing, just touching. She could feel her body bending towards his, pressing her back closer to his chest. _She never thought him to be tender_ , _not like this. Was it because he was dying?_ His tonguetraced her jaw line until he reached her ear. He huskily whispered her name, sending shivers down her spine as desire thickened in her veins. His fingers traced her sides until they stopped at her breasts. He squeezed them almost tenderly. She moaned while wrapping her leg around him to pull him closer to her body.

 

He helped her take of the gi. She took the band out of his hair. He was panting and she started to fear they were putting to much strain on his body. Yet she could not make herself slow down.

 

“Chizuru” he sighed and he finally kissed her properly. She licked his lips and made him open up to her. They kissed feverishly. He then left her mouth to trace her neck with his tongue. Her hands slid down his back to trace his spine, making sure to take his yukata of at the same time. She felt him smile against the crook of her neck. They were both topless now. the sensation of the touch of bare flesh made her shiver and him groan. Her fingers touched his chest, first shyly, but slowly gaining confidence. He let himself fall back on the floor while she first kissed and then licked his chest, working her way down slowly. She knew about this act, but always disliked the idea, she did not dislike it now.

 

He moaned softly, they had to be silent or the whole Shinsengumi would know about them. She undid his pants. Tossing them aside. She touched him hesitantly. He bend towards her. She could almost feel him purr. She gave him a timid lick. At the unexpected rush of pleasure, Souji knew he would not last long like that.

 

He reacted with reflexes earned by his sword training, he rolled over so he was on top and kissed her with furious passion. He was undoing her hakama while she caressed his body wherever she could reach. Their naked bodies were as close as the could. They fell into a dark abyss of pleasure together. “Souji…”

 

Chizuru then, Before Okita knew what was happening, had sliced open her arm and taken some of her blood in her mouth. She kissed him then, forcing him to take her blood. He looked at her wide eyed, stunned. But Chizuru just smiled, and kissed him again, a trail of blood ran down her cheek.

 

 

_My blood is demon blood, my blood is the true ‘Ochimizu’. My blood will heal him, for I will accept nothing else._

\--


End file.
